


His Wicked Mistress

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine gets arrested and put up for auction.  Rose comes to his rescue in a way he never imagined.  Slave Fic trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wicked Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking tumblr prompts to shake up the muse and rishidiams prompted me with this. Well, we might have been discussing it as well. There simply is not enough of this trope.
> 
> * * *

 

  
The Doctor was fuming. He and Rose had landed on Maricopa in an era where the female dominated society was prejudiced toward any male who might happen to storm in and criticize their technology. Especially, when said male was criticizing the High Chancellor’s newest and most acclaimed Transducing Micron Accelerator. Calling it fraudulent rubbish, guaranteed said male a trip to jail or the slave market. And thus, the Doctor who was not one to mince words, ended up chained to a stone in an open air market wearing nothing but a loin cloth and a scowl. He was being exhibited as an example to any other cheeky male that dared spout off insults at the esteemed Chancellor or showed blatant disrespect for the female matriarchy on this world. Several women walked by in their short toga like outfits commenting on his physique, stunning blue eyes and chiseled profile. He snorted when one woman compared him to a wild stallion she wouldn’t mind saddling up. This was followed by giggles from her friends. A female guard walked over and snapped an armband on him marking him sold.

"What do you mean sold? You can’t just sell me. I demand a trial!" he shouted. The guard, dressed in a breast plate and toga-like outfit walked over and jabbed a baton under his chin. “You’ve been tried and found guilty of public disobedience and making false accusations and impugning the Chancellor’s integrity. If it were up to me you’d be flogged and sent to the mines but the Chancellor is a business woman and wants to set an example of how to turn a profit even from a loud mouthed male like you. You’re owner will be here to pick you up shortly and I hear she’s going to teach you some discipline and how to properly show respect to your superiors!" the guard announced and left with a smirk.

The Doctor cursed internally. He knew Rose would get him out of this but he was hoping they’d take longer and give him a trial. Just as he was devising a plan to distract his guards and give Rose an opportunity, his new mistress arrived. Dressed in tall shiny black spike heeled boots, a black leather bustier laced up the front and black skirt wrapped low around her hips swishing about her revealing glimpses of long legs, strode in one Rose Tyler. His mouth gaped as he took in her black kohl rimmed eyes and fluffed out hair held back by a leather hair band. She stood before him, legs apart, a riding crop in her hand and stared down at him as if daring him to speak one word to her. She pulled out a black leather collar with silver spikes on it and fastened it around his neck and attached a leash to it.

The guard walked up and smiled at Rose. “The Chancellor asked that we assure his new owner has control of him since he’s exhibited classic rebellious and aggressive behavior."

Rose looked down at him, her brown eyes staring appreciatively at his physique or so the Doctor thought. Actually, the doctor was barely able to have a coherent thought too busy staring at this sexy powerful woman looking decidedly more like Rose Tyler Dominatrix of Time and Space and less his pink and yellow girl.

Rose dragged the riding crop cross his chest and down to where the loin cloth just covered him. She turned to the guard with a smirk. “Oh I assure the Chancellor I can control him and stop ‘im from runnin’ off with his gob and bein so rude."

The comment shook the Doctor out of certain illicit fantasies involving his leather wearing Rose and certain unmentionable pleasure items he was thinking he might pick up in fifty first century Earth. He looked at Rose and snorted muttering under his breath about “insulted, rubbish technology and primitive stupid rules."

Rose walked up to him and yanked his head by one of his ears until he was eye level with her crotch. “Oi, eyes up here!" she chastised and tapped his chin with the riding crop. He looked up, his eyes lingering a bit on her bosom. “I said up here," she reminded him and he gazed upward, a grin on his face.

“Yes, oh mistress of mine," he said with just a touch of sarcasm. Rose fought hard not to grin back at him.

"No more of that disrespectful attitude! That’s what got you in trouble in the first place," she reminded him trying to be stern.

She let go of his ear, her fingers trailing along his jaw line in a caress.

He shut his eyes looking like he was enjoying this. “Of course, Mistress. Wouldn’t want to displease you now would I?"

"No, you wouldn’t," Rose responded, still trying to hide her grin. “Behave and there might be treats later."

"Love a good treat, me," he flirted, eyes sparkly mischievously.

Rose gave him a tongue teasing grin. “Oh, I’m sure you do!" She turned to the guard. “Right then, let’s get this done so I can take this lug home. I got me some wicked plans to amuse myself with ‘im."

His chains were unbound and Rose tugged on his leash. He stood up tall, his white loincloth fluttering in the wind. Rose may have been fixated for a moment but only a moment at what that loincloth revealed. He, of course noticed, and seemed to puff up his chest the picture of a chuffed Time Lord. Rose rolled her eyes and tugged the leash. “Come along then. Show everyone what an obedient slave you are," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes and followed behind her as she walked him around the courtyard like a prize pedigreed hound. “Stop!" she commanded and he complied. “Kneel," she continued, her voice a little husky as he kneeled before her, looking up at her face with a naughty expression. “Repeat after me," she continued. “I promise to always obey Mistress Rose, to not wander off or start any trouble; and fulfill her every whim including shoppin’, breakfast in bed, bein’ nice to my Mum and…" she paused thinking about it and then smiled brightly. “Givin’ me daily foot rubs."

The Doctor winced at the promise to be nice to Jackie but repeated everything back to her and when he recited the foot rub promise, the timber of his voice changed and his promise was as silky smooth and sexy as any Rose had ever heard. Parts of her were definitely flushed and she licked her lips as she looked down at him.

"Anything else, Mistress?" he asked, shooting her hot looks and staring at her lips.

"Uh," Rose answered, her mind filled with thoughts of him being the definition of sex on fire. “You…you can stand up now," she finally said. The tension between them was palpable and she swore the temperature rose ten degrees. One of the guards cleared her throat.

Rose turned to her happy for a distraction. “We done here?"

The guard nodded and Rose led the Doctor away. As they marched through town, he was suspiciously silent. “I got your clothes and stuff back already, it was part of the deal," she told him to try and break the silence between them. “The TARDIS gave me some local currency to get you out."

Still no response from him. She was worried he was having a good pout but when she glanced over her shoulder, she found his eyes directed at her bum. She looked back in front of her and nodded at a few passers by but increased her pace. She needed to get back to the TARDIS before she spontaneously combusted from having him look at her like that. Her mind was definitely in the gutter and about to descend to the sewer if he kept staring at her arse like it was his favorite banana treat. Then it hit her. He was staring at her arse and smirking. That was a new and interesting development that had potential.

She let them into the TARDIS and before she could get one word out of her mouth he had her pinned up to a strut. “You enjoy that then?" he asked, his face inches from hers.

"Ya mean rescuin’ you from a life of slavery?" she retorted, trying to maintain control.

"And the dressin’ all tight and dominating like. Where’s that fit in?" he asked, leaning in close and smelling her.

"The…the TARDIS gave me a book about this planet and…oh gawd," she moaned as he started sucking and biting on her neck.

“Go on," he growled into her ear as he tugged off her skirt and made a satisfying noise at her knickerless state.

“Well, this issssss," she said, gasping, “the way the dominant females dress here." At that point Rose could have cared less about this planet.

The Doctor had unlaced her corset, was fondling her breast, nipping at her earlobe whilst simultaneously doing wonderful things with his other hand between her thighs. Rose was feeling very thankful for his multi-tasking skills as he plunged his fingers inside of her while his thumb torturously circled her clit and just about had her ready to beg him to shag her all ready. She was enjoying running her hands over his back and scraping her nails throws his short hair. At one point she found his very prominently tented loin cloth and made short work of that. When she reached down to caress his impressive Time Lord bits, she hummed in appreciation. She felt him smile against her neck before he pressed his forehead against hers.

She smiled up at him. “If I’d only known this is what lit the temporal fires, I’d have worn leather a long time ago."

"It’s not the leather," he said in a deep voice

"No?" she said teasingly.

He snogged her deeply and possessively, his fingers still inside of her, swirling and testing. She gasped when he pulled away.

"You came for me like you always do, except it wasn’t Rose the girl. It was my wicked Mistress, more powerful than she knows but still my Rose. You’d have fought off those guards and taught ‘em a lesson if they hadn’t handed me over."

Rose felt something pass between them as she looked into his eyes. “You’re my Doctor, I’d have fought off the whole planet to get you back."

There was no more talking after that. He kissed her passionately and frantically as if the universe was about to end and Rose kissed him just as fiercely. He lifted her up against the strut and wrapped one of her legs around him as he positioned himself at her entrance. Rose didn’t just look into his eyes, she fell into them. They had darkened from an icy blue to something deep and powerful as if she could see time itself in their depths. He thrust into her and she tightened her legs around him and bit his shoulder. She moaned for him not to stop and he began thrusting slowly and methodical, slapping his flesh against hers. Rose clawed into his back and dug her heels into his very tight arse encouraging him and soon it was the two of them thrusting, arching moaning and nipping at each other until with one final shout Rose clenched around him followed shortly by him. The two of them collapsed onto the metal grating. Rose was lying languidly on top of him feeling very satisfied.

"Well, that trip worked out better than I thought," she said smiling up at him. “Got any more matriarchies you wanna piss off?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

* * *


End file.
